


And for the first time in many days, I weep tears of gratitude

by CandlemasBells



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Men Crying, Natasha Pierre and the Great Comet of 1812, Tenderness, inspired by a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:08:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23019835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandlemasBells/pseuds/CandlemasBells
Summary: Honesty comes naturally to Geralt. Sincerity is another matter altogether.While I wrangle with my WIP, have a tender little drabble. Geralt's words are from Leo Tolstoy's "War and Peace", by way of Dave Molloy's musical "Natasha, Pierre, and the Great Comet of 1812".
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	And for the first time in many days, I weep tears of gratitude

Jaskier packs up his lute brusquely, all pink cheeks and trembling hands. "Well, you've-" His breath catches as anger bubbles up to choke him. "You've clearly got some things to sort out, so..." He stands, slinging the instrument over his shoulder. "Let me know how it goes." The words are bitter and wounded and so obviously goodbye as he strides to the door.

Geralt's heart leaps into his throat. _No._ He doesn't know what he can say, but he has to say _something_ , and before he can even think he's calling out. "Jaskier!"

No response. He's _leaving._

_Tell him the truth._ Geralt closes his eyes and sets his jaw.

"If-" His voice breaks, and that, _that_ catches Jaskier's attention. The bard doesn't turn, but he pauses, hand on the door frame, waiting.

_Tell him the truth._

Geralt lowers his head. "If I were not- myself..." His voice shakes. "...but the brightest, handsomest - _best_ man on earth." A slow breath. "And... if I were free..." The fingers of his right hand trail absently across his medallion. Quite suddenly, he straightens and fixes his gaze on Jaskier, and his voice resonates with conviction. "I would get down on my knees _this minute -_ and ask you for your hand." His tone softens. "And... for your love." His words hang in the air, wistful and hopeful and eggshell fragile.

The world holds its breath and Geralt waits to shatter.

Jaskier lowers his hand and turns, slowly. As he approaches Geralt with careful steps, the witcher can see that his face is wet with tears and the most delicate smile graces his lips. He cups Geralt's cheek and speaks with the greatest tenderness.

"You've got some things to sort out," Jaskier murmurs. "Let me know how it goes." He lifts himself onto his tiptoes and places a gentle kiss on Geralt's forehead. The witcher's breath leaves him in a shaky sigh.

Still teary, still smiling, Jaskier walks through the door and fades into the dewy dawn.

For the first time in too many years, Geralt's eyes, too, shine with tears.

There's a tomorrow waiting, and what a tomorrow it will be.

**Author's Note:**

> Every person on the planet should hear Josh Groban deliver those lines. "Natasha, Pierre, and the Great Comet of 1812" Broadway cast soundtrack, the second last song, "Pierre and Natasha", at 5:19. Do yourself a favour and listen to it. That's Geralt's tone here.


End file.
